is she an angel
by Sullishy
Summary: when Alvins best friend moves away he is heart broken but when a new girl moves in next door his life will change forever PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. brittany moves in

Is she a angel ?

Dave and Claire Seville we're standing on the pavement outside their house along with their three young sons Alvin, Simon and Theodore, they was all waving off their long time friends and neighbours the Swann family, who we're moving out to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to be closer to a older relative, Dave walked over to Jasper Swann

"goodbye Jasper and good luck for the future my friend" Dave said as he shook hands with Jasper while Claire moved to say goodbye to his wife and her friend Stephanie

"all the best for the future, its been great knowing you, keep it contact" Claire said giving her friend a hug, while Dave and Claire we're saying their goodbyes, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were saying their own goodbyes to the Swann sisters

"goodbye Isabella, goodbye Alice, goodbye Victoria" the boys said as they gave a hug to each sister, five minutes later the children we're all seated in the back of Jasper's 7-seater car, Alvin stepped forward and placed his hand on the window while Isabella did the same on the other side of the window, they stayed like this until Jasper pulled away and began the journey to a new life, Alvin just stood there with his arm raised in the same position for another minute with tears in his eyes until Claire called out to him to come back in, Alvin made his way back inside where he made his way up to his bedroom, once inside he climbed on to his bed and buried his face in his pillow and started crying.

"ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE LUNCH TIME" Claire called out into the garden where she saw Simon and Theodore playing out on the plastic swing set,

"Simon, where's Alvin" Dave asked when only he and Theodore came into the kitchen "he's up in his room crying" Simon answered,

"I'll go and check on him" Claire said making her way up to Alvin's bedroom, she knocked on his door lightly before coming in "Alvin sweetie, what's wrong" Claire asked, sitting on the edge of his bed

"m-my b-best f-friend is g-gone and I-I-I'll n-never s-see her a-again" Alvin sobbed, Claire pulled the six year old chipmunk into her arms and began to comfort him "I know your upset now…but you will find a new best friend" Claire told him

"b-b-but I s-still w-want Isabella around" Alvin continued to sob, Claire continued to comfort Alvin for the next ten minutes until Alvin felt calm enough to come downstairs for lunch, when they got downstairs Claire gave Simon and Theodore a look telling them not to tease Alvin about him crying, "what happened" Dave asked, looking over at Claire "Isabella" Claire mouthed to him, Dave just nodded and looked over at Alvin who was just eating without talking with his brothers with a sad expression painted on his face

A few days later, Dave and Claire noticed that somebody was around to view the house, so in good spirit they went out to welcome their prospective new neighbours, Dave and Claire caught the viewer as she was leaving, "hi there…what did you think of the house" Dave asked the old lady who had come out of the house

"oh hello…the house is totally lovely…I'm Beatrice Miller" Ms Miller said as she shook hands with Dave and Claire "and we are Dave and Claire Seville" Dave replied shaking hands with her, Alvin had just noticed that Ms Miller had a auburn haired little girl with her

"and this is my eldest daughter Brittany Miller" she added placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders Dave and Claire both than greeted Brittany and started to make small talk with Ms Miller, Alvin started tugging on Claire's sleeve "yes Alvin"? she asked looking down at her son "is she an angel"? he asked indicating Brittany, who heard this and blushed

"hi I'm Alvin" Alvin said shyly as he went over to talk to Brittany "I'm Brittany" the auburn haired girl replied, but before Alvin and Brittany could get talking properly Ms Miller called her over to leave

"sorry Alvin but I got to go…it was nice meeting you…I hope we buy this house so I can see you again" Brittany said apologetically as she got back into her mothers car, Alvin stood out and watched the car get smaller and smaller as it drove further into the distance, he then walked back into the house in a much happier mood than before

Over the next week and a half four more people came by to visit the property but the only person Alvin was interested in seeing again was Brittany Miller, a few more weeks went by and Alvin got a little more upset at the thought that he may never see her again, which he thought was odd as he had only met her for five minutes, but he had liked her instantly from her cute button nose to her long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, he was to young to understand but Dave and Claire could tell that Alvin had a crush on Brittany, yet more time went by and Alvin became more and more desperate about Brittany, "I really want her to move in…I feel like she could be my new best friend…I just felt there was a special…um, errr…something between us" Alvin told Claire for the millionth time while she was tucking him into bed and picking out a bedtime story to read to him

"she seems like a really sweet girl" Claire said carefully choosing her words as not to give the young chipmunk any false hope "goodnight superstar" Claire said as she gave Alvin a kiss goodnight before turning out his main light and switching on his nightlight "goodnight mum" Alvin yawned as Claire left his room. One month after their initial meeting Alvin and Brittany crossed paths once again as Ms Miller decided to view the house one more time before deciding whether or not to put in a bid on the house, when she had finished the viewing Dave and Claire once again came out to see how she was doing, Alvin followed them out just in time to hear Brittany begging Ms Miller to buy the house "Brittany…behave yourself" Ms Miller reprimanded

"sorry about that David…I think I will actually put a offer in on this house" Ms Miller told Dave and Claire going back to the original conversation topic, Alvin and Brittany, who we're listening carefully both looked at each other and their eyes lit up, "does this mean that we can be friends when I move in"? Brittany asked "we're already friends now" Alvin told her "oh…maybe we could be best friends…if you want to" Brittany said "I would like that a lot" Alvin replied.

A short while later Ms Miller and Brittany left to go and speak to the estate agents before returning back home to start preparing for their move, a week before Ms Miller and her daughters we're due to move in, Alvin started working on a welcoming present for Brittany, it was a homemade card saying

_To my new best friend _

_I am so glad you moved next door to me _

_Love from Alvin _

the day when Brittany was moving in had finally arrived and Alvin had done nothing but sit down looking outside of the living room window all morning just waiting for her car to come along and park up.

a few hours later Alvin saw the Miller's mini van pull up outside the now abandoned house and he saw a young girl dressed entirely in pink stepped out of the car and looked up at her new house "BRITTANY" Alvin called out as he ran out and threw his arms around her "hi Alvin" she giggled as she hugged him back


	2. readers choice

**is she an angel **

**A/N **

**Hello people I am looking to continue on from where I left of in this fic but I want YOU to decide what will happen over the next few chapters so if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews and the best idea will be used for the next chapter **

**Thank you for your support **

**ChipMunkLover17 **

**XXXXXXXXXXX **


	3. thank you all

Is she an angel

Thank you all for your reviews and your ideas it really means a lot to me but unfortunately I can not use every single idea no matter how much I want to as they was all very good ideas and they would all make great fics on their own

I have decided to use two ideas that you have suggested as I believe I can blend them together and make them work really well together so I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to

SARGENT DANIEL &

BLOSSOM 1209

Thank you both of you I just hope I can do these ideas justice

And I look forward to hearing what you think of them in the near future

Once again thank you both so much

ChipMunkLover17

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. meet the family

Is she an angel

Meet the family

One week after Brittany and Ms Miller had moved in next door to Dave, Claire and their three boys Alvin, Simon and Theodore, in this one week Alvin and Brittany had become the closest of friends spending all of their time together in the local park at the end of their road. The next Monday was the last day of the holidays and Alvin and Brittany had asked Dave and Ms Miller respectively to see if they could spend the day in the park again

**THE SEVILLE HOUSE**

"yes Alvin you can but I want you to take Simon and Theodore with you this time, they've started thinking that you don't like them any more cause you've been hanging out with Brittany all this week without spending any time with them" Claire told him

"ok mum I'll take Simon and Teddy with me" Alvin promised her, he then ran upstairs to take Simon and Theodore to the park with him to meet Brittany as they had not done so properly as of yet

"Simon, Theodore do you wanna come to the park with me and Brittany today, I want you two to come cause I feel bad cause I haven't spent much time with you two this half term so I want you to come to the park with us today, so do you feel like coming"? Alvin asked them

"yeah we'll come Alvin" Simon answered

**THE MILLER HOUSE**

"Ok Brittany you can go to the park with Alvin again but today your taking Jeanette and Eleanor with you this time cause they've been feeling left out every time you go out to play with Alvin without them and any way I know that Alvin has two brothers so that would give you all someone else to talk to, now run upstairs and ask your sisters" Ms Miller told her

"ok mum I'll go up and ask them now" Brittany replied, as she ran off upstairs to invite her sisters out to the park,

"Jean, Ellie, do you two want to come to the park with me today to meet some new friends"? Brittany asked them

"yeah sure" Eleanor answered

By the time Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had arrived at the park Alvin, Simon and Theodore were already there just playing around on the swings and the slides

"HEY ALVIN" Brittany called out as she and her sisters reached the gate "Hiya Britt" Alvin replied as he walked over, leading his brothers towards Brittany "Brittany this is Simon and Theodore, my two younger brothers" Alvin told her indicating the blue and green clad chipmunks on his right and left hand side "hi Simon, hi Theodore" Brittany said greeting the two new chipmunks, "hi" they replied, Simon couldn't take his of the dark haired chipmunk wearing a small purple skirt and a baby blue cardigan while Theodore didn't take his eyes of off the smaller blonde girl wearing the denim dungarees with a light green shirt on underneath

"oh these are my two sisters Jeanette and Eleanor" Brittany introduced the two girls by her side "hi Jeanette I'm Simon" Simon said, waving shyly to her while Theodore was moving his foot around while introducing himself to Eleanor, for the next few hours Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor played around at the park, getting to know each other and just having a good time…


	5. starting school

Is she an angel

Starting school

Alvin and Brittany walked off from Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor after playing all together for a while towards the swing set, Brittany climbed up onto the seat of the swing and turned to face Alvin

"Alwin, can you push me pwease" Brittany asked, sweetly smiling at her new best friend "sure thing Bwittany" Alvin replied walking around the back of the swing set to start pushing Brittany

"higher Alwin higher" Brittany called out laughing in glee, Alvin used all of his strength to push Brittany as high as he could manage,

Simon and Jeanette were sat on the roundabout, getting to know each other better "so what do you like to do" Simon asked Jeanette, spinning them round gently

"I like to wead, and I'm weally good at it, I can alweady wead books for 7 year olds" Jeanette told him "what do you like doing"? she enquired, returning his question

"I like to build things, things like wocket ships and I make words from my building blocks" Simon answered, they continued talking about what they liked to do and their favourite things

Theodore and Eleanor were left sitting at the top of the slide, talking and playing with each other, both finding out they shared a passion for food and cooking with their parents

Later on that day Dave, Claire and Ms Miller arrived at the park to pick Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor up to take them home

"awwww do we have to"? they moaned, as they did not want to leave each other or the park, Dave, Claire and Ms Miller all exchanged quick looks before Dave spoke

"Beatrice, how would the girls like to come to ours for dinner"? he asked looking towards the three young girls mother, she looked down at their excited and expectant faces before replying

"I'm sure they would love it, if it's ok with you" she replied

"it would be our pleasure" Claire answered.

A few hours later Dave walked the Chipettes back home, he knew it was only next door but he didn't want them out alone at this late of time at night

"thank you for dinner and walking us home Dave" the girls said as they was let in to their house by Ms Miller

"no problem girls, you know your always welcome and thank you for being so good" Dave replied, once the girls had gone inside to get ready for bed, Ms Miller turned around once again to Dave

"thank you for having them Dave, I hope they behaved" Ms Miller said thanking Dave

"they were perfect and we'd love to have them again sometime" Dave answered

"well next time you must let me have the boys, to make it fair" Ms Miller told him

"sure thing, sorry but I had better go now and help Claire get the kids to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" Dave said as he turned around to head back to his house

"bye Dave" Ms Miller replied as she shut her door

Dave made his way upstairs to his three son's shared bedroom, where Claire was already sat with them reading them a bedtime story, Dave stayed silent while he sat down and put one arm around Claire and the other around his sons, when Claire had finished the story Dave picked Simon up and carried him over to his bed and tucked him in while Claire picked Alvin up and carried him to bed and tucked him in, before they both turned their attention to the smallest and youngest of the boys Theodore, they tucked him and handed him his favourite teddy bear, he then stuck his thumb in his mouth before drifting off to a peaceful sleep

"goodnight Teddy" Dave and Claire whispered as they kissed him on the forehead, before moving to Simon's bed "goodnight darling" they whispered, giving Simon a kiss on the forehead

"goodnight mum, goodnight dad" Simon mumbled as he fell asleep also, Dave and Claire then moved off to Alvin's bed

"goodnight our little superstar" they whispered, kissing him on the forehead and tucking him in a little tighter.

The next morning Dave and Claire got the boys up at 7 am to allow them time to get washed, dressed and fed in time for their first day of school,

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIN I'm not telling you again…you need to wake up now, you have to get ready for school" Dave said sternly as he pulled the covers away from the red pyjama clad chipmunk

"but Dave I don't wanna go" Alvin moaned as he tried to take the covers back

"Alvin I'm not playing around here" Dave warned as he picked Alvin up and carried him into the bathroom, before placing him in the bathtub and helping him wash before taking him out and leading him back to his bedroom to get dressed, when Alvin finally made it down for breakfast he was dressed in a red and white striped top underneath a pair of light blue denim dungarees with a oversized red cap covering his head, Simon was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of jeans and Theodore was wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized green sweater.

20 minutes later Alvin, Simon and Theodore were stood in the playground of their brand new school, they were stood talking amongst themselves when they heard three familiar voices calling them from across the play ground

"hey Brittany, hey Jeanette, hey Eleanor" the boys called back, walking over to greet the Chipettes, after they had said their hellos, they was called in by their new reception teacher Ms Oseman, once inside Ms Oseman gave them all of their seating arrangements, and began the lesson by setting up a 'getting to know each other game', she picked up a lightweight tennis ball and introduced the rules of the game

"the rules are very simple, if you get the ball you must hold it in your hands and tell everybody your name before throwing the ball to someone else" she explained, as she threw to Alvin "hi my name is Alvin" he said as he threw the ball to a blue eyed boy with longish brown hair, wearing a England shirt "hi I'm grant" the boy introduced himself, as he threw it to a very pretty brown haired girl who was wearing black trousers with a white t shirt and a black cardigan

"I'm Shannon" she said, with a smile as she threw the ball to Simon who introduced himself before throwing it to Jeanette who threw it to Theodore after she had finished who in turn threw it to Eleanor who threw it to a tall blonde haired boy, who introduced himself as Nathan, once everybody had finished, the names of the class register read like this:

Alvin Adam Brittany Charley

Chloe Daniel Daniela Danielle Davy Eleanor Freddie Grant HollyHazel Jack

Jeanette Kimberly

Sam

Shannon Simon Theodore Zach

After letting the class get to know each other for a while Ms Oseman let them all out into the playground to have a little play before starting their first maths lesson, when they all got back in and settled down into their seats she began to speak

"ok then, now we're gonna be doing some basic maths, who in this class can count to 5" she asked the class, most of the classed raised their hands instantly

"oh wow that's really good, ok umm Brittany can you count to 5 for me please" Ms Oseman asked

"one, two, three, umm five, four" Brittany recited "very close but its four then five" Ms Oseman corrected her, Brittany was about to thank her teacher for the help but someone spoke up before she could

"HA HA BRITTANY IS DUMB, BRITTANY IS DUMB, BRITTANY IS DUMB" Nathan started chanting, getting the whole class apart from seven people to join in with him, Brittany looked around at all the people laughing at her and began crying and she accidentally wet herself a little bit, which only made the class laugh harder and louder "HA HA, HA HA, BRITTANY IS A DUMB BABY, BRITTANY IS A DUMB BABY, BRITTANY IS A DUMB BABY" they all chanted, until Ms Oseman stepped in "now that's enough, it is not nice to be mean to your classmates" she told the class, while going over to Brittany and leading her over to the toilets at the back of the room to get her cleaned up and changed into some new pants

"thank you Ms Oseman" Brittany sniffed, as she took her seat next to Alvin, Brittany did not speak again until Ms Oseman let them all out for lunch "hey Nathan" Alvin called out to him as they got outside "what do you want"? Nathan asked turning around and walking up to him, looking down at Alvin

"don't ever do that to my friends again, or else you'll be in trouble" Alvin said, as Simon, Theodore and Grant stood either side of Alvin to back him up

"oh yeah, what you gonna do about it"? Nathan asked as he started pushing Alvin

"I'm Brittany's best friend" Alvin said pushing Nathan back, Nathan looked really angry and he moved close to Alvin before shoving him hard making Alvin fly back and crash into Brittany who went flying into a metal drainpipe hitting her head against it before falling motionless to the hard concrete floor…


	6. readers choice again

**is she an angel **

**A/N**

**Hello again, like I did before I am once again giving YOU! The reader the chance to see your ideas for this fic come to life, I am very close to finishing this fic but once again I am going to let you chose, but instead of choosing what happens next, you can choose how it will end **

**So like before send me your ideas as a review, thank you and I am really looking forward to seeing your ideas once again as you all had so many brilliant ones before **

**Thank you for your time **

**ChipMunkLover17 **


	7. the angel

Is she an angel?

**A/N hey everybody just want to say a couple of things before I let you read the final chapter to this story **

**1st**** thing I want to say is thank you to everybody who has given me the amazing ideas you came up with without you I couldn't have done it so THANK YOU SO MUCH this is all for you **

**2****nd**** thing is that this will be my last fanfic, if you want me to change my mind and continue in the future then please review and let me know otherwise I would just like to say thank you for all the reads, reviews, favourites… its been fantastic and I thank you all for it its been a real pleasure ****J **

Touched by an angel

Everybody except for Nathan and his friends rushed over to Brittany's side to see if the little Chipette was ok, "children get out of the way" Ms Oseman cried as she ran over to where Brittany still lay motionless on the floor of the school playground, all of the kids moved aside to let there teacher kneel down next to the unconscious Brittany, she checked that there was no serious damage before calling for an ambulance and ushering the rest of her class back into her classroom, once back inside the classroom everybody but Nathan and his friends were all glued to the windows trying to make sure their new friend was going to be ok, once the ambulance had arrived and had taken Brittany away to the hospital Ms Oseman walked back into the classroom to see the upset faces of all of Brittany's new friends staring back at her

"Ms Oseman, is our sister going to be ok"? Eleanor asked, concern written all over her young face

"of course she is darling, she's just going to get some medicine and some sleep for a few days" Ms Oseman reassured her "now why don't we all spend the rest of the day making get well soon cards for Brittany"? she asked, trying to think of something that will take their young minds off of the horrible incident that had just taken place, the class all agreed with this idea and sat down immediately to work on their get well soon cards for Brittany, when they had all finished and it was time to go home Ms Oseman collected all of the cards in a big envelope and sealed it and gave it to Ms Miller who came to talk to her and find out what happened and to pick up Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Dave and Claire were both working late

"Ms Miller, I am so sowwy, this is all my fault I was pushed and fell against Bwittany and made her hit her head" Alvin cried, Ms Miller bent down towards Alvin and tilted his head so he was forced to look at her

"its ok Alvin, I know what happened, I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you" Ms Miller told him.

Later on that day Ms Miller took Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon and Theodore to see Brittany in the hospital, when they got there they was told that Brittany suffered a severe concussion, everybody was upset to see Brittany in such a bad state but nobody was more upset then Alvin "can I hold her hand pwease"? Alvin asked, looking hopefully up at the nurse

"yes you can but be gentle with her" the nurse smiled sympathetically at him, Alvin beamed back at her and gently took Brittany's hand between his own and squeezed it gently, Alvin stayed like this while they all talked to Brittany and talked to each other until visiting time was over and they all had to leave, as Alvin got up and kissed Brittany's forehead "be ok pwease" he whispered to her.

Over the next week after school and on weekends Alvin would always be at Brittany's bedside with her hand held tightly between his, he would just sit there for hours on end either talking about what's been happening in school and at home or just wishing and willing her to get better. On the 5th day of Brittany's stay in hospital Alvin let go of Brittany's hands and clasped his hands together "dear god, it's Alvin David Seville, can you pwease make sure that Brittany is okay pwease, she is my bestest fwiend and I don't want to loose, I will never ask for anything again pwease just let her be ok" Alvin prayed, Alvin took Brittany's hand in his hands once again and as he opened his eyes he saw Brittany's body glow and the cold dark hospital room become engulfed in a blinding white light as the light dimmed a little he saw an angel float down towards him, the angel finally stopped right in front of Alvin

"Alvin, your love and compassion for your friend at such a young age is so amazing and touching and you will grow up to be a fine outstanding man and you will accomplish many wonderful things in your life with Brittany at your side, we will give her back to you on the condition you will always love her and keep her safe" the angel told him, touching Alvin's cheek, Alvin looked back at her with tears in his eyes

"I pwomise" he answered, the angel turned his back to Alvin and bent over and placed both hands on Brittany's cheeks and kissed her forehead, the angel then disappeared and the light became blinding once again Alvin covered his eyes to protect them and when he opened them again he found the room exactly how it was, Brittany's eyes flickered open "Alvin"? she asked groggily

"BRITTANY" Alvin cried gleefully, jumping up and hugging her…


	8. the end

Is she an angel

**A/N, hey everybody just want to say a couple of things before I let you read the REAL final chapter to this story **

**1****st**** thing I want to say is thank you to everybody who has given me the amazing ideas you came up with without you I couldn't't have done it so THANK YOU SO MUCH this is all for you **

**2****nd**** thing is that this will be my last fanfic, if you want me to change my mind and continue in the future then please review and let me know otherwise I would just like to say thank you for all the reads, reviews, favourites… its been fantastic and I thank you all for it its been a real pleasure ****J**

**Thank you all so much again, its been amazing **

Brittany hugged him back, "I'm so glad your okay now Brittany" Alvin cried joyfully

"I missed you Alvin" Brittany cried, seeing Alvin cry brought on her own tears

"Brittany I wuv yew" Alvin told her

"Alvin I wuv you too" Brittany told him.

Alvin's eyes flashed open, "urgh where am I"? Alvin moaned

"ALVIN" a familiar voice cried out, as his eyes adjusted to the light he became aware of who was with him in this room he now understood to be a hospital room, looking round he saw the faces of his mother and father, Claire and Dave Seville, his two brothers Simon and Theodore Seville and his friends the Chipettes Jeanette and Eleanor Miller and last but not least he saw his wife Brittany Miller

"NURSE, HE'S AWAKE" Claire called out down a hallway and seconds later a nurse comes rushing through the doors

"what's going on here"? Alvin asked confused

"Mr Seville, you've been in a coma for the last six months" the nurse told him…

A/N hope you liked that little twist at the end, I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I just want to thank you all again for being so wonderful and supportive I'm gonna miss you all, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


End file.
